Harry Potter and the Black Keeper of Secrets
by demonwoman
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped and raised by a group of creatures so dark that they make the Death Eaters look like preps. He must push himself beyond his limits or he won't even make it to Hogwarts, let alone beat Voldemort. SuperHarry DarkHarry Review!


Author's Note: This is my first Dark Harry Potter fic ever and I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm open for suggestions, unique ideas, and reviews anytime. I do accept flames, only because I need a laugh every now and then, but I appreciate helpful/interesting criticism more. Thank you for taking the time to read this if you did.

Warnings: Rated M for blood, violence, swearing, and sex scenes (in much later chapters) Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the HP world. I own all the extras.

Harry Potter and the Black Keeper of Secrets

By: Demon Woman

Prologue

A soft wind blew through the trees and tousled the leaves. Night had sprung and the crescent moon shone down on the fields and meadows below. A lone wolf entered the clearing. It was twice the size of a normal wolf and had fur the color of a raven's wing. It's gray eyes took in the land, before it raised its head and howled to the moon, seeking its solace and a friend. It's echoing song was cut short when a twig snapped in front of the wolf, grabbing its attention.

Through the trees, a tall figure appeared holding a brown envelope. He stood at about six and a half feet tall and had long brown hair with piercing chocolate brown eyes. He walked cautiously forward until he was several feet from the wolf and then bowed respectfully.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Caliber."

The wolf cocked his head at the sound of the gruff voice but did not bow his head in return.

"What business have you tonight, Zaxern?" The wolf asked.

Zaxern stared into Caliber's stormy eyes for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the envelope in his hand.

"This here is a letter from the Elders saying that all of your crimes against them have been erased as long as the child is unharmed...You did get the child did you not?"

For the first time since the meeting began, anxiety crossed Zaxern's face. Caliber saw this and a sinister smile spread across his lips. On a wolf, this expression looked downright predatory. Zaxern took an unconscious step back.

"I have the boy...wait here a moment..." Caliber said before he turned and reentered the forest.

A few moments passed, and then a boy stepped from the woods. He was small and thin, obviously malnourished, under his baggy clothes. He had jet black hair, pale skin, and a lightning shaped scar was just visible on his forehead. Taped glasses hid the brilliance of his emerald green eyes and were too big for his head. His left arm was held at a weird angle and he had a black eye that he tried to hide by not looking directly at Zaxern. Caliber came out behind the boy and pushed him forward a inch or two with his nose. Grinning slightly, the wolf looked up at the man in front of him with an expectant look on his face.

Zaxern took all of this in with a frown.

"He was suppose to be unharmed." Zaxern snarled in agitation.

"He was like this when we took him from his house." Caliber replied innocently.

Zaxern's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You disappoint me. As if Harry Potter would honestly let some common folk beat him." Zaxern scoffed, shaking his head, "Well, since you have not fulfilled your end of the bargain, we will return the favor and not keep ours as well."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Caliber growled, baring his teeth in rage.

Zaxern didn't appear to either notice or care. He pulled the letter from the envelope and after placing it on his palm, set the papers on fire.

Caliber watched in horror as his freedom burned before his eyes. Then he turned his gaze on Harry.

"YOU!" He shouted at Harry, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Harry screamed as Caliber suddenly tackled him to the ground. Hot breath hit Harry's face before Caliber's fangs ripped into his chest. Harry hit the wolf around the head, trying to get him off, but Caliber barely felt the blows as he ripped off pieces of flesh. Harry cried out in terror as he saw Caliber tear one of his ribs out. Panic rose in Harry's mind, until he did the only thing that he could think of.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Caliber froze in mid-chew as green light exploded from Harry's hands. In the next instant, Caliber collapsed on top of Harry, dead. Harry gasped as the two-hundred pound wolf fell on top of him. He couldn't breath! The darkness that had been hovering at the edge of Harry's vision now moved in for the kill. He could feel his heart pumping blood out of his body as he slowly lowered his head to the ground. The last thing Harry saw before darkness claimed him was Zaxern giving him the thumbs up.

So how do you like it? Was it good? Was it so terrible you wanted to barf? Review and I'll give you another chapter. :)

Demon Woman


End file.
